La défense des minorités
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Ne pas être d'accord sur un point, c'est normal. Mais ne pas lâcher l'affaire et avouer qu'on a tort, c'est insupportable ! Et ça Malfoy l'avait bien compris...


Titre : La défense des minorités.

Disclaimer :Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling !

Rating : T.

Couple : DM/HP

Notes : Et voici pour vous, chers lecteurs, un nouvel OS ! Le thème étant le titre, il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous détendre et vous abandonner devant cette fiction pas trop prise de tête !

* * *

- Je t'ai dit de m'écouter, Potter ! Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !

- Tu me répètes la même chose depuis ce matin, Malfoy alors fiche-moi la paix !

- Ne prends pas la fuite. C'est trop facile ça.

- Et toi, pas la peine de prendre un air aussi sérieux pour ce genre de chose ! Ca en devient ridicule ! T'as tort et j'ai raison, accepte-le !

- Un Malfoy n'a jamais tort.

- Et voilà, ça recommences ! J'en ai marre, je me casse ! Hurla Harry avant de sortir de Poudlard, histoire de s'aérer l'esprit.

Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas tranquille ? Ca allait bientôt faire une semaine que cette fouine lui rabâchait les oreilles avec ça ! C'était un sujet totalement stupide, qui plus est. Mais non, monsieur n'en démordait pas et le tannait avec ça à longueur de journée. Mais merde, ne pouvait-il pas simplement le laisser respirer et lui foutre la paix ? Il était en train de craquer quand une voix bien connue le fit se retourner :

- HARRY, C'EST L'HEURE DE MANGER ! JE CREVE LA DALLE, MOI !

- C'est bon Ron, j'arrive. Tu ne peux pas arrêter de penser avec ton ventre, au moins une fois dans ta vie ? Soupira Harry un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Eh bien non, je ne peux pas ! J'ai faim, qu'est-ce que j'y peux hein ? Je ne vais pas arrêter de manger pour tes beaux yeux ! Dit Ron, la voix grave et plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je me disais aussi…

- Allez, viens, on bouge ! Lui dit Ron en le trainant par le bras et salivant à l'idée de retrouver les délicieux plats présents dans la Grande Salle.

Harry se laissa faire sans résistance, après tout son ventre avait besoin d'être rempli lui aussi. C'est ainsi que le duo de joyeux lurons entra dans la salle, le sourire aux lèvres et avec un certain empressement également. Ron s'installa à gauche d'Harry et en face d'Hermione, histoire de lui faire du pied sous la table discrètement. Seamus était déjà arrivé et parlait avec entrain avec Dean et Neville. Et Ginny… Ginny essayait tant bien que mal de capter l'attention de notre sauveur national, qui malheureusement ne voyait rien. Ou bien une chose l'en empêchait. Oui, c'était sans doute cette tignasse bien trop doré qui le fixait depuis son arrivée. Tignasse appartenant à un vil serpent qui souriait ironiquement en face lui et qui semblait lui murmurer quelque chose… Malheureusement, sa tentative échoua misérablement, Harry n'arrivant pas à lire sur ses lèvres. Il put alors voir son interlocuteur lever les yeux au ciel et lui faire un magnifique doigt d'honneur avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

Les yeux émeraude lançaient des éclairs. Quel sale petit con ! Il se fichait de lui ! Et puis, pourquoi, pourquoi il ne le laissait pas tranquille une bonne fois pour toutes ? Non, finalement, ce serait une mauvaise idée. Plus d'altercations avec Malfoy ? Plus de disputes, de coups bas ? Plus de Malfoy comme défouloir émotionnel ? Impossible. Ce serait l'enfer, et ses amis finirait par ne plus le supporter. Non ! Il n'était pas accro à lui, c'est juste qu'il ne se sentait pas bien s'il n'avait pas son punching-ball personnel à disposition, c'est tout. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que cet abruti continuait de le fixer ? Il avait de la sauce tomate autour de la bouche ?

- Hé Harry…

Aaaaargh ! Cet emmerdeur allait le rendre complètement gaga ! Et s'il finissait comme Dumbledore, addict à ses bonbons au citron ?

- Oh Harry, je te parle !

Non pire encore… S'il devenait comme Snape ? Après tout, son père lui avait mené la vie dure dans son enfance et avait même fini par se marier avec Lily dont il était éperdument amoureux ! Ca a du être un sacré coup dur pour lui et il avait fini par devenir ce qu'il était aujourd'hui : un professeur froid, hautain et peut-être même frigide.

- BORDEL, MAIS TU VAS REPONDRE OUI ?

C'en fut trop pour lui et il explosa :

- NON, J'VEUX PAS FINIR COMME CA ! TOUT, TOUT MAIS PAS CA, MERLIN !

Un silence accueillit cette annonce et le temps sembla se figer. Ron, passablement énervé que son meilleur ami l'ignore en resta bouche-bée. Hermione, elle, fut étonnée et ce demanda le pourquoi du comment. Les autres commencèrent à chuchoter entre eux sur le comportement étrange du survivant. D'autres commençaient même à rire et Harry, lui, descendait lentement de son nuage. Pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il se passait dans sa petite caboche. Il décida de faire la seule chose intelligente dans ce cas –là et pris la fuite avec le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Il sortit alors en trombe, oubliant un peu ses amis qui l'appelaient derrière et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Il était fatigué et à cran, voilà tout. Du repos lui ferait du bien. C'est sur cette bonne résolution qu'il partit donc, pensant déjà à son lit douillet. Il accéléra la cadence et finit par se poster devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Mais un petit problème arriva avant même qu'il ait pu prononcer le mot de passe. Le petit problème étant en fait un gros et s'appelant Malfoy. Harry jura alors et se retourna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Sympa ta manière de te faire remarquer, un peu trop voyante à mon goût. Y'a pas à dire, la célébrité te monte à la tête, Potty.

- Tu ne peux pas me lâcher un peu Malfoy ? Je vais finir par croire que tu ne peux plus te passer de moi.

- Ne prends pas trop le melon, Potter. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Persifla Harry, perdant de plus en plus son self-control.

- Eh bien…

- Accouche et vite, j'ai pas que ça à faire Blondie! Finit par éructer notre héros.

- Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, le balafré ! Hurla Draco à son tour.

Harry crut qu'ils allaient se battre, mais Malfoy finit par se calmer et reprit d'un ton beaucoup plus calme :

- Je viens te prouver que j'ai raison.

- Oh pitié, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire.

- J'aime finir ce que j'ai commencé, si tu veux que je te laisse tranquille, dis juste : « J'ai tort et vous avez raison, je vous présente toutes mes excuses. Je ne vous contredirai plus jamais à l'avenir. »

Harry ne put se retenir et éclata de rire :

- Non mais j-je rêve ! T'es vraiment taré Malfoy ! Et depuis quand je te vouvoie, hein ?

Malgré lui, Draco l'accompagna dans son fou-rire et fut même obligé de s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas finir à même le sol. Comme ça, tous les deux, ils avaient vraiment l'air pitoyable. Mais l'ambiance entre eux s'était réchauffée et ce n'était pas si mal finalement. Draco fut le premier à revenir à lui :

- C'est la première fois qu'on n'essaie pas de s'entretuer, Potter.

- Exact, fit ce dernier tout en reprenant difficilement se respiration et en hoquetant encore un peu. Ce ne sera peut-être pas la dernière qui sait ?

- Peut-être, effectivement.

- Et dire que c'est à cause de ta question qu'on en est là…

- D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours que tu modifies tes propos, lança Malfoy avec un petit sourire.

Harry se tourna alors vers lui et lui répondit :

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy… Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire hein ?

- Jamais, fit celui-ci, plus têtu que jamais.

- Mais je maintiens ce que j'ai dit, tout n'est pas qu'une question de taille !

- Bien sur que si, Potty. Tu es gay, non ? Tu devrais le savoir ! Et ne me sors pas le refrain du « il n'y a pas que l'extérieur qui compte mais aussi l'intérieur blablabla… ».

- C'est pas possible, je n'ai pas ce genre de conversation avec mon pire ennemi ! Rendez-moi l'ancien Malfoy ! Mais tu as tort, les minorités ont aussi leur mot à dire, je te signale !

- Dois-je en conclure que tu en fais parti ? Demanda Draco, taquin.

- NON ! Se défendit Harry.

- Pourtant, tout me fait penser le contraire.

- Malfoy, je te préviens, si tu continues sur cette lancée…

- Hm ? Tu vas me faire quoi, hein ? Potter, tu n'as pas été gâté par Mère Nature, je peux le comprendre. Il n'y a pas à avoir honte … Si, en fait. Je n'aimerais vraiment pas être à ta place.

- MAIS PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT FORME !

- Ca, c'est ce que tu dis, contrattaqua notre vert et argent.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'argumenter plus qu'il se fit attraper par le bras par un Harry Potter énervé. Celui-ci balança le mot de passe à la va-vite et entraîna un pauvre Malfoy à suite. Celui-ci pesta contre ce comportement gryffondorien et cria :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang ?!

Harry ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et se tourna ensuite vers lui, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres :

- Je vais te prouver que tu as tort…

* * *

Mouhahaha ! Fin !

Frustré(e)s ?


End file.
